puffle_protection_programfandomcom-20200214-history
Pookie
Credit to the Pookie Protest wiki. Pookies are a type of babies and kids in Club Penguin who are characterized because they are less intelligent than normal kids, they act like orphans, they always go to the Pet Shop to be picked, they speak wrong adding a lot of 'W's to their words and they have a small amount of words in their vocabulary. The Puffle Protection Program tries to get them out of the pet shop. They hate puffles. They also like Elmo and Dora and have a type dogs and cats as pets which they call 'uppies' and 'kitties' and known to be much smarter than normal dogs and cats but they still have a low intelligence. Pookies are always yellow and they are the most known and numerous type of baby in the game, the other one being chicks which are the normal babies and kids. All pookies are selfish, mentally retarded, sexist, bratty, some mean and act like orphans for people to feel sorry for them and pick them despite they're not orphans, they only were put up for adoption by their mumu or dada so that they can pick another pookie. Orphan is when both parents of an underage are dead. Most pookies are only like mothers. One of the main reason Agent Extreme from the PHD makes fun of them, call them Orphans, and make them sad and cry, then he kills them after getting their hopes down. Stages of life *Pookie (0-10) - Don't speak properly and have a low vocabulary. Mentally retarded. Low intelligence. Selfish. Usually are put up for adoption at the Pet Shop so that their mumu or dada picks a different pookie. Act like orphans when put up for adoption. All yellow. *Prep (10-20) - Selfish. Think themselves as the best ones. Only think on themselves. Like to hang out at the stadium, university and Dance Club. Females think that they must have a boyfriend in the blue team. *Adult (20-50) - If they have any children they're called mumu if female and dada if male. Think that anyone who isn't in this life cycle is mean. Usually put up their pookie for adoption and pick a different one. Unusually keep their biological pookie. * Old (50-around 70) Grammy if female and grandpa if male. Final stage. *Death (at around 70) Around 50% of the ones who belong to this life cycle are killed by pookie haters. And around 70% of the ones that belong to this life cycle who are killed, tortured, taken or hurt are in the pookie stage. Types of Pookies Naughty Pookies Naughty Pookies are troublemakers, they love to get into trouble whenever they can. Naughty pookies can do lots of things to get into trouble. *Driving the family car . *Sneaking cookies. *Hogging things. *If their uppie is in a cage, releasing it. *Pranks. *Being mean. *Breaking items. *Purposely getting hurt. *Waking up in the middle of the night and sneaking ice cream or snowcones, pancakes, ETC. into their room and eating them. *Drawing in the fam fam books. *Jumping on the bed. *Throwing food. *Ruining flowers,plants,herbs,etc *(If there is a bathroom with a toilet) Throw and flush various objects down the toilet, clogging it (eg. Rubber Duckys, action figures, anything!) *(If they have an older sibling, and if the older siblings is taking a break from their homework) Ruin their homework either by tearing it or drawing on it. *(If they have a pet, uppies being common.) Command the pet to attack that pookie. Diva Pookies Divas 'are evil pookies, and they are usually very rude and aggressive. Divas usually like to be alone, they HATE non members, they like rich mumus and member mumus, divas usually bully other pookies and throw fits. They also throw snowballs and they are rude and pushy, and sometimes skill regular pookies. Divas are selfish because they want everything to be about them and always want to be the youngest. Some divas may look nice at the pet shop, but when somebody adopts them they skill the pookies and maybe the mumu, divas are also very sexist which means they only want girls not boys. Some divas are pookie haters in disguse which means they act very rude and skill pookies. Some divas are true pookies,meaning they think this is the way to do things. These are the types of pookies that drive some lovers to become haters. Diva pookies also make fun of unrare pookies, and always say things to make themselves look rare, like this: . Giggles strawberry bubbles of joy with extra pink! . Shows adorable pink gums!! . Smiles so bright Mr.Sun gets jealous!!! Diva pookies are always the richest, nicely dressed, cutest, and mean in the entire petshop. Sometimes, when they get picked by an unrare mumu, the are most likely to run away and say: "Eww! Mo Tanks!!" rejecting the unrare and poor mumu sad. Diva pookies are similarities to MELDs , and are really mean, as shown below, is an explantion of MELDs. MELD Pookies '''MELD '(Mean Evil Little Diva) is a diva pookie, but however they are way worse, and some may work for the Pookie Hater Defense, but ones that work for PHD are not really pookies, but are normal agents in disguise. What MELDs Do They will act like a normal pookie, but when the owner is not around they will then skill or bully the pookie and when the owner comes back they will act like normal pookies. They will lie to their owner also and say "Is Nice". Occasionally they will skill their owner too and run off. MELDU MELDU (Mean Evil Lying Diva Uppie) is similar to a MELD except they are a dog. They will also be friends with the MELD, they will then skill or bully normal pookies like by biting them and also clawing them. They are not to be confused with Hater Dogs (HD). Sometimes a Hater Dog might partner up with a MELD. Drama Llama '''Drama Llamas are above MELDs in the scale of AMP and below Domino Divas. Domino Divas Domino Divas '''are probably one of the most deadiest pookies around; at the Pet Shop, these Divas act cute or normal. When somebody adopts them, the madness begins with them wanting a sister, or wista in pookie talk. If the parent goes on BRB, they talk the other pookie into being a diva, MELD, or even another domino diva. They repeat this process soon. Then they do it again. Once there are many pookies, they all say that the parent is mean and they leave. Since so many pookies are doing it, nobody will accept the parent. Pookie Protest Pookie protests are protests done by pookie haters than generally take place in the Pet Shop or in the town. They consist of angry mobs that shout together things against pookies. Sometimes pookies join together and protest back or just yell the protestors to stop, but it's more likely for them to cry or feel sad. Pookie Hater Defense There is an agency for pookie haters called the '''Pookie Hater Defense (PHD). This agency does a wide variety of operations and activities against pookies that go from protests against pookies to killing them. Servers They are most notably to be on 4-5 bar servers, like Blizzard, Abominable, Ice Berg, Zipline, etc. Category:Club Penguin